


Everyday

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots based off this...https://mymodernmet.com/funny-relationship-comics-yehuda-devir/





	Everyday

1.13.18 

 

It was known. Ramsay Bolton was a neat freak. His house had to be sparkling clean for him. But sadly, his boyfriend Theon always made a mess when he came over. Food crumbs (which one of his dogs would eat), then there was Theon's hair. 

 

Theon had this very curly white hair, which white hair was kinda common at 26 in his family. His sister's hair was kinda sliver. While he had black hair. Which always how always got there. Sometimes he thought it was the dogs. 

 

Theon sat on the couch, watching some old action movie when Ramsay walked in. 'Theon!' He yelled. 'Yeah, babe,' 

 

'How does your hair get everywhere?' Asks Ramsay. 'Family trait,' He said as Ramsay walked up to him. 'What about your white hair?' 

 

'People with dark get silver in their hair early,' He told Ramsay grabbing his hand. 'Okay, that's just weird,' Said Ramsay. 'Well, it might happen to you,' 

 

'Shut up,' 

'I know you love me,' Theon said. 'I do,' Theon kissed Ramsay lips. 


End file.
